


Dealing Under the Table

by Thiocyanate



Series: Dead by Baelight Thirst Stash [11]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Pre-entity, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiocyanate/pseuds/Thiocyanate
Summary: Yun-Jin and Ji-Woon are bored in a meeting so they make their own fun.
Relationships: Ji-Woon Hak | The Trickster/Yun-Jin Lee
Series: Dead by Baelight Thirst Stash [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025002
Kudos: 12





	Dealing Under the Table

Yun-Jin sat at the table beside her client, Ji-Woon Hak. They were in a production meeting that had lasted far too long at this point, with men in suits arguing with another as Ji-Woon and Yun-Jin were forced to wait it out.

Despite the boredom and disrespect, Yun-Jin remained professional; or so she looked the part. Underneath the table, her hand slowly crept up Ji-Woon’s thigh, squeezing the soft flesh. Ji-Woon inhaled a slow, shaky breath.

Yun-Jin paused, waiting for the okay to continue. When Ji-Woon flashed her his signature grin, she continued to squeeze his inner thigh.

Under the table, Ji-Woon subconsciously parted his legs. Yun-Jin could feel him hardening through his pants and she ran her hand over the obvious bulge. She knew that he got off on the risk of getting caught, and although she’d rather not be doing it, she couldn’t deny the thrill of it.

She traced her hand with a featherlight touch over the crotch of his pants, and relished in Ji-Woon’s shaky breath.

Pressing her palm a little harder, she had to suppress a sly grin when she heard Ji-Woon swear in Korean under his breath. 

Trying to conceal his lust, Ji-Woon stared at the papers in front of them, but the grip on the edge of the table and the way he bit his bottom lip betrayed everything to Yun-Jin.

Using one of her long, acrylic nails, Yun-Jin lazily scratched the fabric of his pants. Lightly enough to not hurt, but hard enough to make it impossible to ignore.

"Ji-Woon!" a male voice scolded "are you paying attention?"

"I--uh" Ji-Woon stuttered, frantically racking his brain for a cohesive thought.

"Of course he is, we will discuss it privately and then get back to you" Yun-Jin replied with her usual degree of tact and professionalism. 

"As you wish. We have a few more things to discuss before we can part ways" the man said.

Ji-Woon sighed, slowly exhaling the anxious breath as to not draw attention to his discomfort.

Yun-Jin could feel how hot and hard his cock was, even under his layers of clothes. Being caught off guard must have set him off.

Yun-Jin stroked up and down as the people around her sat oblivious. They had no idea that she was slowly teasing her client under the table and that, when they left, she was going to get ravished.

Yun-Jin smiled at the prospect, feeling a slight dampness under her fingers. She looked up at Ji-Woon, who had sweat beading on his neck and a fairly obvious blush.

"I suppose that's settled then. We'll see you two next week!" one of the people said as they filed out of Yun-Jin's office.

"Bye! See you next week, we’ll talk about the profitability of artistic expressionism then" Yun-Jin said with false enthusiasm, ushering everyone out the door.

"Profitability of artistic….? What?"

"Don't worry about it" Yun-Jin answered, returning to the seat beside her client "that's just what this meeting was about but there have been some disagreements so we're meeting again next week"

"You were paying attention to that?" Ji-Woon asked.

"Yes. I have the detailed minutes logged here" she explained, handing him her notebook "you should probably take a look since you're so...distracted"

"I just assumed you stopped caring too" Ji-Woon admitted. 

"I stopped caring for these corporate parasites ages ago, but someone has to do the paperwork, take appointments, book venues, and whatnot or your music won't be heard"

"Thank you, Yun-Jin" Ji-Woon purred, scooping her out of her chair and laying her on the table "let me do something for you now…."

Ji-Woon roughly hiked her skirt up, allowing him room to slip her panties aside and explore.

"Soaked" Ji-Woon commented, a satisfied smile on his face.

Coating his fingers in her fluid, he plunged two digits inside, causing Yun-Jin to gasp.

As soon as he retracted, he dove back in. It was a fast, deep pace that had Yun-Jin curling her toes.

Suddenly, Ji-Woon removed his fingers and sucked them clean "ready for my cock?"

"Yes" 

Loosening his belt, he shuffled out of his pants and boxers. He freed his dripping member and pushed it into her in one hard thrust.

Yun-Jin gasped at the sudden sensation of pain and pleasure rippling through her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. It was a messy battle of clashing teeth and desperate breaths.

His thrusts were getting more erratic and Yun-Jin could feel herself getting close. Her breathing laboured and she pulled back for air, only to be forced back against Ji-Woon’s mouth. The lack of oxygen made her feel drunk as she finished.

Ji-Woon was right behind, spilling himself inside of Yun-Jin before pulling out and laying beside her.

"I think I needed that" Yun-Jin laughed. 

"You deserve to be thanked for your work"

"Well you should thank me more often"


End file.
